


The Sweetest Thing

by baby2steph



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby2steph/pseuds/baby2steph
Summary: “Who’re you talking to? Jackson? Your friend who acts like he's your boyfriend but refuses to admit it?”Jackson and Mark are so sure that they're only best friends. It's about time one of them finally crack.





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Just wanted to say hi to all of you. It's been awhile. Hope you'll enjoy this story :)

* * *

_“Babe, w_ _here are you?_ _”_

_“_ _On the way to my first class. Where are you, Jack? You_ _left without me.”_

Mark unconsciously pouted. He wasn’t feeling that good waking up to an empty bed this morning.

_“_ _I'm sorry_ _, babe,”_ Jackson said apologetically _. “_ _I had to go early to submit my paper. And you looked so tired_ _. I didn’t dare to wake you up.”_

 

Jinyoung lifted one of his eyebrows as he eyeing his best friend.

 

“Who’re you talking to? Jackson? Your friend who acts like he's your boyfriend but refuses to admit it?”

Mark kicked his shin hard enough to make Jinyoung winced. He glared at him and mouthed, "He’s not my boyfriend.”  

Jinyoung made a face. “Yeah, sure. He is your friend who holds your hand and kisses you goodnight.”

Mark hissed. “Shut up.”

 

_“_ _Shut up?_ _”_ Jackson asked and even though Mark couldn’t see him, he knew that Jackson had lifted one of his eyebrows right now.

Mark groaned. _“_ _Not you, Jack. I'm talking to Jinyoung. I'm sorry. Meet you in the class?_ _”_

_“_ _Yeah. I_ _bought_ _breakfast for you._ _”_

Mark smiled even though Jackson couldn't see it.

_“_ _And I bought milk and cheese for you._ _”_

_“_ _You're the best._ _”_

Mark couldn't see him but he knew that Jackson was smiling right now. He could feel it and he instantly smiled too.

_“_ _Bye, Jack._ _”_

_“Bye, babe.”_

 

Mark hung up the phone and slid the device into his pocket. Jinyoung snorted beside him.

 

“Gross."

"Could you please just shut up and walk?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Yes, sure.” He said.  “Oh, look. Is that Mr. Boyfriend who’s standing in front of your class?”

 

Mark looked up and found Jackson waiting for him there. Their eyes met and Jackson instantly smiled, waving at him. Mark waved back, chuckling lowly. When he finally stopped in front of him, Jackson ruffled his hair and informed him that they would have lunch together as usual.

Jinyoung, who had been standing there and watching them silently, couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“Best friends my ass.” Jinyoung muttered under his breath but both of them couldn’t hear him.

 

* * *

 

Mark pushed the door open. He muttered "I'm home" and slipped his shoes off and put it on the rack. Jackson was already inside. He just emerged from the bathroom, half-naked and his hair was still wet. Mark narrowed his eyes at him, looking at water dripped down his neck with disapproving look.

 

“Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to always dry your hair after showering?”

Jack smiled sheepishly. “Bad habit dies hard, you know.”

 

Mark threw his bag to the couch and it fell with a soft thud. He snatched a towel off the hanger and walked toward his roommate.

 

“Sit down, Jack.”

Jackson obeyed wordlessly. He sat down on the couch, spreading his legs wide enough for Mark to settle in between them. Mark put the towel on top of Jackson's head, caressing his hair gently.

“You could get sick if you go to bed with wet hair.”

Jackson had to tilt his head up to look at Mark. He grinned.

“I have you. You take care of my mess.”

Mark slapped his shoulder. “I'm being serious.”

“Ouch, it hurts!”

“You're not taking my words seriously.”

 

Jackson brought his hands to Mark's waist, squeezing it gently.

 

“I'm sorry, babe. But you know me. I am too lazy to do it by myself.”

“And that's why I am here.” Mark said, his lips curved into a small smile. Jackson instantly smiled back at him.

“And I'm going to keep you for a very long time. You can't go anywhere.”

“You dork,” Mark pinched the tip of his nose, laughing. “You want to keep me because I always give you free cheese.”

 

Jackson laughed, his voice was so much louder but it never failed to make Mark's heart beat a little bit faster. He loved Jackson's laughter. Some of their friends complained that Jackson laughed too loud but for Mark, his laughter was like his medicine. When he had a bad day, Jackson’s laughter always made him felt better.  

 

“That's so true,” Jackson said, suddenly his voice an octave lower. Their face was only inches apart and they could feel each other's breath. Jackson's hand moved to Mark's back, tracing random patterns there.

“I like free cheese.”

Mark snorted. “Of course you are.”

“But I like you too.” Jackson added and smiled, sincere and tender. Mark pushed a strand away from his eyes and smiled back. He looked like a sunrise when he smiled, bright and glowing. Jackson loved when Mark smiled like that. It made his heart felt lighter.

 

For a moment they fell into a comfortable silence. But then, there was a knock and the door was being pushed before both of them could move. Jinyoung and Bambam showed up in the doorway. Their steps came to a halt when they were looking at Jackson and Mark's current position. Bambam blinked at them and Jinyoung smirked, wriggling his eyebrows playfully.

 

“Did we interrupt something?” Bambam asked casually, gesturing to Jackson’s hands fitted around Mark’s hips.

“No,” Mark answered easily. “Come in.” 

 

Jackson wordlessly pulled his hands away and Mark stepped back. They didn’t say anything but for a split second they looked at each other and smiled—the kind of smile that held thousand meaning that only both of them knew. As Mark cleaned up the couch to make space for their friends, Jackson locked eyes with Bambam, who looked pointedly at Mark’s back before returning his gaze to Jackson. Jackson looked at him questioningly. Sighing, Bambam shook his head and didn’t say anything.

 

* * *

 

Mark never learned how to cook before because he didn't feel the need to do so. But after having Jackson as a roommate and knowing his big appetite, it was natural for Mark to start cooking. At first it was just a simple food like _ramnyeon_ or _kimbab_ or something he could reheat. One day when Jackson felt homesick and told him that he craved his favorite Chinese dishes, Mark quickly called Jaebum to come over to his dorm and begged his friend to teach him how to cook. At first Jaebum was reluctant. He wasn’t patient and he wasn’t sure Mark could put up with his temper during their cooking lesson. Mark convinced him that he wouldn’t complain even when Jaebum scolded him. It took Mark 6 months to finally be able to cook something decent. Cooking was harder than he thought and Mark wasn't really proud of the process because he almost killed Jackson once.

It happened on a humid Sunday morning. Mark had learned how to cook for a month now and he wanted to test his skill. Jackson was still sound asleep. He was dead tired after his basketball practice yesterday. The basketball match was in a week and Jackson has been practicing harder than usual along with Jaebum, Youngjae, and Yugyeom. Mark wanted to make something for him. A warm breakfast would cheer him up, he thought. Mark decided to make sandwich and a hot coffee. He even invited Jaebum and Jinyoung to have breakfast together with them. After everything was set on their mini table, Mark padded toward their shared bedroom and found Jackson curled up under the comforter. He stopped at the edge of the bed, hovering above him.

 

“Jack, wake up~” Mark said, shaking his body gently. “Wake up, sleepy head.”

Jackson let out a grumble.

“Babe?”

Mark blushed and for a moment he was thankful Jackson had both his eyes closed so he couldn’t see his red face. He shook Jackson's body again.

“Come on, Jack. You need to wake up now. I made breakfast.”

 

Silence.

A moment later Jackson finally opened his eyes, blinking at his best friend.

 

“You made breakfast?”

Mark nodded enthusiastically. He smiled until it reached his eyes. For Jackson it was such a pleasant thing to see first in the morning.

“Yes! For us. Jaebum and Jinyoung are on the way here.”

“All right, then,” he said, yawning loudly without covering his mouth. “Let me brush my teeth first.”

“Meet me in the kitchen!”

 

Ten minutes later Jackson emerged from their room looking fresh even though his hair was so messy. He walked to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. Mark quickly sat down next to him.

 

“Jack, look at me,” Mark demanded softly. Jackson turned to face him. Mark smiled and brushed the strands away from his forehead. “Your hair is so messy.”

Jackson didn't say anything but he let Mark ran a hand through his hair so that his short, dark, silky strands stood straight up.

"You made sandwich and coffee? Smells good." Jackson  said, staring down at his plate. Mark bit his lips, suddenly feeling unsure.

"I hope it tastes good."

Jackson smiled, reaching out to tap his nose playfully. "I'm sure it tastes just fine, babe. Even if it tastes bad or weird, you know I will eat it anyway."

Mark pouted. "I want your honest opinion, please."

Jackson pinched his cheek gently and smiled.

"Okay."

 

Jackson took a sip of his coffee first. His face didn’t really show any reaction as he sipped it slowly, tentatively. Mark stared at him, waiting anxiously. Jackson took a bite of the sandwich and after munching it ever so slowly, he stared back at Mark and winked at him.

 

"It's good." He said, reaching out to ruffle Mark's hair. "I like it. Thank you for preparing this for me, babe."

Mark beamed at him, smiling so bright it was hard for Jackson to look away because his roommate looked ridiculously beautiful at the moment. He had to force himself to focus on his plate instead of staring at his best friend like a creep. It was hard to resist Mark sometimes, not when he looked effortlessly beautiful like that and he didn’t even have to try.  

Mark was too happy to even eat. He just sat there, watching Jackson finished his breakfast. By the time he’d finished eating, Jackson excused himself to the bathroom, telling Mark that he had to take a shower. Jaebum and Jinyoung came shortly after. Mark was in a very good mood after hearing Jackson's compliments. He ushered them to get inside and served them two cups of coffee.

 

"Please wait for a while. I'll go prepare your breakfast."

 

Mark was in the middle of preparing breakfast for his friends when he heard Jinyoung coughing violently. He turned around and found Jinyoung chocked on his coffee. Jaebum patted his back gently, wiping his boyfriend’s mouth with his bare hand.

 

“What happened? Jinyoung, are you okay?” Mark asked, looking at his best friend worriedly.

Jinyoung looked up and gave Mark a murderous look.  

“What the hell,” he cursed loudly, his eyebrows knitted. “Mark, exactly how much salt did you put in this coffee? God, are you planning on poisoning me?”

 

Mark’s breath hitched, blood drained from his face. He stared at Jackson’s empty mug and his stomach lurched. Jackson had drunk the coffee and he even ate the sandwich. But he didn’t say anything and kept compliments him instead. His eyes brimmed with tears as he ran to the bathroom, barging in without knocking and found a very pale Jackson clutching his stomach. He screamed, rushing at his best friend’s side.

 

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” Mark muttered under his breath, lifting Jackson off the floor. Tears rolled down his cheek. Jackson didn’t even put a fight when Mark forced him to sit in the closet, cupping his face in his hands.

“Why you didn’t say anything? You drank salty coffee, you dumbass!”

 

Jackson had a tendency to chuckle and honestly Mark wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. But he didn’t because he loved him a little bit too much to do such violent things. Instead, he cried harder when Jackson bit his lips, clearly in pain.

 

“It was fine. The sandwich tasted really good though.”

“It was not!” Mark wailed, guilty twisted his stomach. “Wait here and don’t move, Jackson Wang. I will help you to take a bath. After that I’ll call Mr. Choi to come here.”

Jackson put a hand on his shoulder, preventing him to move. He wiped Mark’s tears with his fingers gently.

“Don’t cry, princess.” Jackson said, his knuckles brushed lightly against the side of Mark’s face. “I’m fine. It was nothing.”

Mark jabbed his finger into the center of Jackson’s chest, his lips trembling.

“Don’t call me princess. And, no. You’re clearly in pain. Shut up and let me take care of you.”

“Don’t you always?” Jackson whispered, tapping his nose gently.

 

Jackson smiled at him. The way he looked at Mark, with soft and tender eyes, never failed to warm Mark’s heart. Mark didn’t always notice. But he could always feel it. Jackson had this special look whenever he looked at Mark. Mark wasn’t blind and his friends knew about it too. He didn’t find it weird or uncomfortable because he also looked at Jackson the same way.

Jackson had to take a rest for a whole day and skipped his basketball practice. Mark refused to leave his side, gushing at him like a mother hen. He swore that he would never enter the kitchen again, cursing at his own stupidity. Jackson pulled him to the bed, spooning him from behind. He tried to encourage Mark to not give up so easily. At first Mark didn’t want to listen to him. He was certain that he would never cook again because he nearly killed Jackson. It was such a terrifying accident. And it wasn’t until Jackson’s lips were on his jaw, whispering sweet nothings in his ear that Mark finally gave up.

 

“If you didn’t cook for me, then who would take care of me, babe?”

Mark swore under his breath. “I hate you, Jackson Wang.”

The next day, Jackson found Mark making breakfast in the kitchen. Mark was determined to be a great cook and swore that he would never do the same mistake. He was so busy preparing the food that he didn’t notice Jackson’s presence. Jackson leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. When Mark finally turned around, he blushed when he caught Jackson staring at him with raw and open emotions. It made Mark felt naked under his intense gaze.

 

“So you made breakfast again.” Jackson said, giving him that kind of smiles that could make Mark’s knees wobbled.

Mark smiled shyly. “Yes. And I put sugar in your coffee this time.”

Jackson chuckled.

“No giving up again?”

Their eyes locked and Mark shook his head firmly.

“Never.”

Jackson’s smile widened. He approached Mark and stopped in front of him. Jackson settled a hand in Mark’s waist, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“That’s my babe.” He whispered in his ear, looking at Mark proudly.

 

Mark blushed furiously and he didn’t have enough courage to meet Jackson’s eyes. Six months later, Jackson couldn’t eat anything but Mark’s food.

 

* * *

 

“Babe, do you know where I put my jersey?” Jackson shouted from their shared bedroom, scanning his wardrobe with frantic eyes. His team had a big game today and Jackson couldn’t play without his lucky jersey. He’d remembered hanging it on his wardrobe yesterday. But now it was gone.

Mark showed up a moment later. He sighed, looking at piles of clothes on Jackson’s bed.

“You mean this?”

Jackson turned to Mark so fast he got a whiplash in the process. And then he let out a huge sigh looking at his jersey in Mark’s hand.

“Thank God I didn’t lose it.”

Mark shook his head, approaching his best friend.

“Jaebum gave me this last night. He said you left it in your locker. It was dirty and I had to wash it immediately because I knew you would need this today.”

 

Mark stopped in front of Jackson. He gave the jersey to him and Jackson quickly pulled him against his chest, tucking his head under his chin.

 

“ _Oh, babe_ ,” he sighed, inhaling Mark’s scent deeply.

Mark laughed.

“What would you do without me, hm?” 

“No idea.” Jackson answered, his lips brushing the crown of Mark’s head lightly.

 

Mark pulled away from the hug slightly. Jackson still had his hands on Mark’s hips. Mark looked up and patted Jackson’s chest twice. H grinned widely.

 

“Bring us a trophy, champion.”

Jackson grinned back as widely. “Anything for you, princess.”

Mark pouted. “I’m not a princess.”

Jackson leaned down and rubbed their noses together, cooing at him. “You’re my princess.”

Mark shoved his chest and turned around to hide his red face, his heart beating so fast he could hear its loud thumping. Jackson Wang wasn’t good for his health sometimes.

 

* * *

 

On a Sunday morning, Mark woke up to horrible camps in his back and neck to find Jackson spooning him from behind. Jackson was sound asleep, his strong and warm arm wrapped protectively around Mark’s waist and his chest pressed firmly against his back. Mark could feel Jackson’s steady breath in his neck. He didn’t even remember how they ended up sleeping in his bed. The blankets were all bundled up beneath them and it was uncomfortable but Mark didn’t have the heart to move because he knew his best friend was a light sleeper. Mark shifted ever so slowly and turned around to face Jackson. He rested his cheek on Jackson’s chest and closed his eyes. Instinctively Jackson pulled him closer, throwing his leg over Mark’s. There was no way for Mark to escape.  

Hours later when Mark woke up from his deep slumber, his bed felt more spacious but cold without Jackson next to him. He blinked, trying to adjust at the sudden brightness. A moment later Jackson came in with a tray of food. He settled it on the nightstand.

 

Jackson smiled at him. “Morning, babe. Breakfast?”

Mark made a grabby hand at him, tugging at his sleeves.  

“No. Cuddle.”

Jackson laughed but didn’t resist when Mark threw his legs over his hips and buried his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck. He poked Mark’s tummy playfully.

“Babe, you need to eat first.”

“No,” he whined. “Cuddle and sleep.”

“But I just took a shower.”

“Shut up and cuddle me, Wang Jiaer.”

Jackson chuckled. “A very grumpy and demanding princess.”

 

Mark whined, snuggling closer to Jackson. He let out a content sigh when Jackson wrapped his arms around his waist, tightening his hold. Mark shut his eyes, breathed in Jackson’s ever-familiar scent, and focuses on the rise and fall of the solidness under his cheek.

They ended up sleeping until noon and woke up to a fuming Jinyoung. Apparently they forgot that they were supposed to accompany Jinyoung to buy a present for Jaebum. But Mark couldn’t bring himself to care enough of his best friend’s rambling. Not when he had Jackson with him right now. Not when he felt so content and happy and just simply in love.

 

* * *

 

Jackson was the first one to crack.

It’s been a long time coming, and deep down, neither of them can deny that fact anymore. It was Monday and Mark was just stepped into their apartment when Jackson suddenly blocked his way. He looked nervous and stressed and on the edge. Mark was instantly worried.

 

“Jack, are you okay?”

“Stop right there,” Jackson said, stopping him from walking any further. Mark looked at him, dumbfounded.

“Jack, what’s wrong?”

It took Jackson long enough to finally speak again. But he was struggling, Mark could see that. In the end, all he could manage to say was, “I’m in love with you.”

Mark opened his mouth, staring at him with wide eyes. His heart was somewhere in the stratosphere.

“ _You what?_ ”

Jackson sighed. He lifted his gaze and stared into Mark’s eyes.

“I’m desperately in love with you, Tuan Yien. And I’ve been very stoic and dumb with my own feeling but it started to eat me alive and I know that sooner or later I had to tell you this.”

There was only one step between them. Jackson took it, closed the distance. It wasn’t hard to say it, Jackson realized, when your heart was full of the words.

“I love you, Yien,” he touched his hair at the temple, kept his eyes on his. “I love you. We’re still so young and I know it’s too early to say this. But I want a life with you, a family with you, one day, if that’s possible. I want to spend every single day with you. Good days or bad days. As long as I have you here with me. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“ _Jack_ ,” for the first time that night, Mark’s vision blurred. He took Jackson’s hand, gripping it tightly. His fingers were clammy, something that only happened when he was nervous or full of emotions. No one else knew about this because Mark didn’t let anyone apart from Jackson to hold his hands.

“Say yes please.” Jackson whispered desperately.

“Yes, absolutely yes.”

 

Mark leaped into his arms, found his mouth with Jackson’s. It was more than perfect. More than Mark ever imagined before. Jackson swept an arm under his knees. Mark’s breath caught as Jackson lifted him off his feet. Mark wrapped his arms around him as Jackson kissed him, his mouth was hot and hungry on his. Mark sank into the kiss as Jackson carried him toward the bedroom. The room was full of shadows, the sheets were tangled, and the mattress creaked under their weight.

Jackson yanked Mark’s jacket over his shoulder and tossed it aside, nipping his teeth over his throat. Mark could hear nothing but the roar of his own blood, feel nothing but the unspeakable pleasure, and see nothing but his face, those sharp but gentle eyes watching him. There’s a wet finger gently stroking against his entrance and Mark gasped, trying his best not to rock back against it.

 

“Please,” Mark whispered and dug his fingernails into the tense muscle of Jackson’s shoulder.

“Sst,” Jackson shushed him gently, kissing the corner of his mouth. “No begging. I’ve got you, babe.”

 

Jackson pushed the first finger achingly slow and Mark’s back arched, it was something he’d never felt before. He spread his legs wider, writhing beneath Jackson as his boyfriend added two fingers at the same time, working him open.

 

“Jackson, _please_.” Mark sobbed when Jackson touched something inside of him, his fingers were so deep inside of him.

“Babe, look at me.” Jackson murmured gently. His eyes were on his face, intense, concentrating on every flicker of emotion that passed over it. Mark looked at his boyfriend, and then, without warning, Jackson slammed into him, a ball of lighting. The breath strangled in his throat. Pleasure was suddenly sharp and fierce, and endlessly thrilling.

Mark heard his own moan. “ _Jackson._ ”

Jackson kissed the corner of his mouth. “ _My Yien_.”

 

Jackson didn’t want Mark to catch his breath, to clear his mind. Watching him, dazzled by him, he urged him to the next wave. Jackson was inside of Mark, filling him, moving with him was as natural as breathing. In his eyes, Mark saw his own wonder. And his heart filled with joy the moment they rose and fell together. Jackson pressed his lips to his throat, murmuring just how beautiful he was. It was everything. Right now, with Jackson, was everything.

 

“My Yien,” he murmured, nipping at his jaw. “Mine.”

Mark felt happiness bubble.

“Yours.” He answered, his voice soft but firm.

 

Jackson lifted his head. He stared at Mark. His eyes were heavy and dark, his skin glowing, his lips were softly curved. It hit him like a tidal wave when he finally realized that Mark was now his.

 

“I love you.” he whispered, tracing the shape of his face with his fingers. “I love you so much it hurts.”

“I love you too,” Mark told him, lifting a hand to brush a strand from his lashes.

 

Jackson smiled a wide smile that gleamed in the moonlight and Mark mirrored his expression. That night, they fell asleep with a soft smile on their faces, perfectly content. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
